5 kids and one portkey
by HyperCrazy
Summary: 5 kids randomly find their way into HP land. About me and some friends, under different names o' course. Yep. uh, no flames y'all! PEACE TO THE WORLD DOES NOT INCLUDE FLAMES!
1. Part 1 of Chap 1: The Discovery

Chapter One: The Discovery

Jessica Lilly Ganesh Stepped out of her mom's old, light blue civic, and onto the sidewalk. She was all bundled up in the cold weather, her long, black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her dark, coffee colored skin was covered by her poofy, baby blue coat. Her long, slim legs were covered with comfy pink, polar fleece pants. She was going to meet her friends at the DC ice rink while winter break still lasted.

"Jess! Over here!" called Hannah Katz. Hannah was sort of short for her age. Her dark brown hair hung into her face, flushed with cold, and over her brown eyes. She wasn't exactly thin, but not fat either. She was, as her grandmother put it, 'pleasantly plump'. She was always up for a challenge, though. A mental challenge, that was.

"Hi!" called Jessi, walking toward her friend, "Where are the others?"

"Dylan and Skye are getting their skates and Andreas called and said he had reached a 'scientific breakthrough'." They started toward the rink.

"Jessi!" squealed Skye. Her real name was Scarlet Anderson, but if anyone called her that she would 'rip their heads off'. Her hair was medium-short and auburn, just skimming her shoulders. Her always tan face was speckled with blotchy-looking freckles. She was short and thin, but would never take back talk from anybody.

"Hey Skye." said Jessi, walking over to Skye and slinging her arm around her. "What'sup?"

"HI!" yelled a voice from just outside the rink.

"Oy." said Hannah, "There's Andreas and his 'scientific breakthrough'."

"Hey Andreas," said Dylan, monotonely. Dylan was... average. Yep. Average height, weight, but definitely NOT an average personality. His hair was dark, and he tended to let it grow for periods at a time. His face was pale in contrast to his almost unreal red lips. And he wore... clothes... yeah... clothes.

"I have had a scientific breakthrough!" said Andreas, raising his hand into the air in victory. Andreas was commonly referred to as a geek, nerd, or just plain freaky. But the truth was, he was NOT a geek, just very scientific, he was NOT a nerd, just an uncertified genius, and... okay, he still was freaky. His hair was short, brown, and... brown. He liked to jump around and make weird stuff. Yeah...

"We heard." said Skye, dully.

"I have created a liquid forger! Pour on, peel off, automatic, no difference at all."

"Woo-hoo." droned Jessi while lacing up her skates.

"Anyone wanna race?" asked Hannah, a tricky gleam in her eyes. She might have been short and... er... stubby... but she had been raised with two older brothers, and knew how to play rough.

"No!" said Jessi, pretending to shield herself, "Not in competitive mode!"

"Sure," said Dylan. "I accept your challenge."

They got ready and tightened their skates.

"Ready," said Andreas, "on your mark... get set... TOILET PAPER! I mean, GO!"

"And," commentated Andreas, "around the first bend, Skye in the lead, followed by Dylan... ooh! Bad fall by Hannah, but she's up! Woah, she's really racing! Scarlet, followed by... oops."

"Run for your LIFE you little MAGGOT!" screamed Skye, racing out of the rink and trying to strangle Andreas as they both removed their skates.

"Run for the hills!" yelled Andreas, "'Tis the wrath of SCARLET!"

"You're gonna wish you were never BORN!" she screeched, following him down the street, out of sight.

"Should we follow them?" asked Jessi.

"Nah, they'll be back." said Hannah, dissmissively. This was not that rare of an occurance, Andreas just loved to torture Skye. Then, under her breath, she added, "Eventually."


	2. Part 2 of Chapter 1: The Discovery

DISCLAIMER: bla bla yada yada dont own dont sue

Andreas ended up running into a building to hide from "The Wrath of Scarlet", as he called it.

"You need something?" asked the man at the counter. A restaurant. How could he hide in a restaurant?

"Do you want to go to Rick-Rack place?"

"Huh?" said Andreas, snapping out of his hiding reverie and back to reality.

"I said, do you want to go to Rick-Rack place?"

"Andreas!" There was a loud hiss at the door slammed shut behind a specific customer.

"Is it me, or did that oddly sound like Skye hissing in a very ticked off manner?"

"It was, you numbskull!"

Andreas turned around, "Ah, Scarlet, SORRY! Skye. You found me."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." She turned to the man at the counter.

"Where are the restrooms?" she asked politely.

"In the back, right around that corner."

"Thank you." She said with a forced calm. Skye grabbed Andreas' arm and dragged him into the back room.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry?"

"Yeah never mind." Andreas was stunned. Skye stared at him. "What!" she asked, "Never seen me give up a chase?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well... I just wanted to point out something."

"What?"

"This place is called 'Wand Inn'."

"It is? I mean, I know."

Skye snorted. "Might you wonder why the name WAND Inn and has nothing to do with D.C?

"'Course I'll wonder."

"Than I'll... should I ask?"

"Sure. Unless you're chicken! BAWK BAWK BAWK!"

"Then I'll ask." She said somewhat uncertainly.

"Fine by me." Andreas shrugged.

They walked back out toward the front counter.

"Excuse me?" asked Skye.

"Yeah?"

"Why is this place called 'Wand Inn'?"

"'Cause the 'Leaky Cauldron' was taken." He chuckled. "You're a muggle aren't you?" he asked skeptically. "Never mind, don't answer that, not as though you'd tell the truth." He quickly ushered them out onto the street.

Andreas and Skye stood there for a minute.

"Did he call us muggles?" asked Skye.

"Yep. ...Just like in..." Andreas said, as though something was coming to him.

"Harry Potter." They both said with new realization.

"And he said that the 'Leaky Cauldron' was taken." Said Skye, her face going pale.

"We have to go tell the others." Said Andreas, already starting toward the rink, so Skye had to run to catch up.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Jessi.

"Let's go, please!" squealed Hannah in anxious excitement.

"Come on, follow me!" said Skye, dragging them all forward to the Wand Inn.

As they entered, they surged toward the front desk man. "What do you want?" he asked, in a slightly annoyed voice at the kids who kept bothering him.

"How do we get to the back, y'know Rick-Rack place?"

"So you're not muggles then. Right this way." He led them back past the restrooms through an old wooden door. In front of them was a brick wall and a trash can. Hannah had an idea. She was a good actress so she put on her best facade.

"Is this entry like the one to

Diagon Alley?" she asked in her most dignified voice.

"Instead of 3 up, 2 across, it's 2 up, 3 across." Came the reply.

"Um," started Hannah, trying to look embarrassed, "On the way back from London, um, my wand managed to snap." She said, thinking humiliating thoughts, so she would blush sheepishly. "Might I borrow something to open it with?"

The front desk man handed her a rod with the words 'Squib Wand' on it.

"It opens things and does little magic. It's my niece's." he added, not wanting them to think he was a squib.

Hannah went forward to the trash can and tapped the bricks 2 up, 3 across. The wall folded. The bricks folded on top of each other to create an archway to a simple street.

"Thank you Mister...?" Hannah said, turning to the man.

"Alman." Said the man taking his wand and going inside.

"What a nice meeting!" Skye said sarcastically. "He didn't seem very talkative."

"No way! I wonder why?" said Jessi, playing along.

"Maybe because we're a bunch of random kids that have supposedly been to London." Said Dylan, "Obviously."

"So..." said Jessi, "What do we do now?"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! now... which one is me? IÕll give you a hint

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Some more characters will be coming later on, so keep reviewing and iÕll post up some more. JUST 7 REVIEWS AND IÕLL POST!!!!!! The next 3 or so are already typed and set for posting, so REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you to NOBODY for reviewing my story. Wah.


End file.
